Conversations Between Ascended People
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Two higher beings talk about their friends and their cloudy existence. BTVSAngelStargate SG-1 crossover. [Complete]


**Conversations between Ascended People **

Spoilers- BTVS- S6 and beginning of S7  
Angel- S3 and up to beginning of episode 'The House Always Wins.'  
Stargate- Daniel's ascended.

Disclaimer- The characters from Stargate, Buffy and Angel do not belong to me; if they did I would not be stressing over how I'm going to pay for uni, I'd be frolicking on a beach some where and making the Stargate writers stop with the Sam/Jack teasing!

Note- Just keep in mind that time moves differently in other dimensions.

Note2- I'm up for a sequel if anyone's interested. Any takers?

XXX

Cordelia grunted in a very unlady-like manner as her three best friends sat around the lobby of the Hyperion and moped.

"Angel! Angel! Get me out of here!"

Maybe is she yelled louder?

"ANGEL!"

Cordelia let out a shriek of frustration and fell back, or at least she thought she did, it was hard to tell here sometimes.

"Hey, sick of us already?" The familiar, light, teasing voice came from behind her.

Cordelia twisted her neck around. "Hey, Daniel."

"Cordelia. Whatcha doin'?"

Cordelia scowled. "Watching. What else can we do here?" There was a bite to her voice that Cordelia hadn't used since after she found Xander and Willow cheating together.

Daniel gave her a look, one that he used to use on Jack when he was starting to act petulant and calling his artifacts 'rocks.' It was stern but at the same time there was a hint of exasperation and amusement.

"You know why, Cordelia."

Cordelia crossed her arms and pouted. "Yeah, I know. Just 'cause I'm the newbie I get stiffed. You haven't been here that much longer than me, why do you get to do visits?"

"I'm not exactly allowed. And it's not like I can pop in and have a conversation with my friends."

Cordelia huffed. "Stupid powers. 'Ah, Cordy, you're a higher being. You must ascend and leave your family behind so you can do much good.'"

Daniel grinned at her. "But you did have a choice."

Cordelia raised an eyebrow at him. "A choice? Yeah, right. Have you seen Skip? Like I'd say no without something very large and heavy."

Daniel laughed. "God, you remind me of Jack sometimes."

Cordelia pulled a face. "I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing."

Daniel's eyes sparkled as he grinned widely. "Neither do I."

Cordelia grew silent. There was a lengthy pregnant pause.

"How are they?" She asked softly.

Daniel sighed. He parted some of the cloud that seemed to constantly surround the higher beings and looked down on a different part of America. As luck would have it SG-1 just happened to be on world today.

Daniel looked down at the group of four somewhat wistfully. "They're okay. But I think Sam's been working too hard again. She always pushes herself too hard and Jack practically has to drag her out of her lab so he knows that she's eaten."

Cordelia smiled nostalgically. "Wesley used to do that. He'd get so wrapped up in his work he'd forget he was the boss. Most of the time we'd just kinda push food into his office for him and hope that he'd discover it before he stepped in it or it started to go bad."

Cordelia sighed. Wes. She missed Wes, now that she was higher being and had all this time on her hands and nothing to do but watch and think, she knew she owed Wes an apology. She should have been there more, she shouldn't have gone away with Groo, should have had a vision, should have made him tell her what his problem was; there were so many should haves. He was her friend just as much as Angel was, but without the love thing, and she hadn't even gone to see how he was or even to knock the hell out of him for doing this to them.

Trying to shake her morose thoughts Cordelia looked down at Daniel's former teammates. The large black guy with the gold tattoo stamped on his forehead had arched an eyebrow at the leader of the team, an attractive older man who was graying swiftly. Jack had a wide grin on his face as he pointed his jello-ladened spoon at the blonde with short hair. Sam smiled at her Colonel and shook her head. Jack's gaze lingered on Sam until another man, a blond, drew his attention. Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably and quickly changed the subject.

"Huh," Cordelia turned to Daniel. "I never noticed that before."

Daniel placed his hands behind his back. "What?"

Cordelia pointed down. "He's so into her."

Daniel grinned. "Yeah, that's been going on for a while, but you know, regulations against fraternization. He respects her too much to ruin her career."

Cordelia sighed. "Wow, that's so sad."

Daniel shrugged, a sad smile on his face. "It's no Romeo and Juliet, but it has its moments."

There was a long pause.

"I heard Angel found the axis."

There was a shrug.

"I also heard you yelling at him."

Cordelia shrugged again.

"You really don't like it here, do you?"

"Gee, how did you guess?" Cordelia let out a frustrated 'gaarh!' "Stupid Powers! If they wanted me to watch out for my friends they could have left me there! That's what the visions were for! I could have done something, anything, to stop Connor making that mistake. Why did they do this? Do they some sort of perverse pleasure from it? Look at Willow!"

Cloud parted revealing a remorseful redhead sitting in front of an elderly witch and Rupert Giles. She was trying to find her center as she had been coaxed to do.

"Why does she have to go through this? Willow was a good person; she would never hurt a fly intentionally. But, because the Powers need her to pull off this big mojo thing they let her get addicted to magic and they kill off her lover, knowing that she'd react badly! Willow's not going to be able to live with herself knowing that she killed someone. That's going to live with her until the day she dies!"

With something that sounded suspiciously like a sob Cordelia stopped ranting.

Daniel wisely chose to remain silent.

Cordelia looked down at the three holes in the cloud. Willow was still in England with Giles and the coven member, trying to learn to control her magic. Angel, Fred and Gunn still sat in the lobby of the Hyperion brooding. Sam, Jack and Teal'c (there was no sign of that blond guy) had left the commisionary, Teal'c breaking away from the officers to return to his room for mediation. Jack and Sam were moving towards her lab, smiling and laughing at some stupid joke, yet there was obvious tension between them.

Cordelia scowled. "It's not fair, you know. They've saved the world how many times? They've done so much good, but they can't be together. Look at them; I can't believe I didn't notice it before. They're so in love."

Daniel studied her face, knowing she wasn't just talking about Jack and Sam. "If you're not happy here I'm sure they wouldn't mind returning you. I didn't think you hated it here this much."

Cordelia sighed, she'd been doing that a lot lately, scowling as well. Angel's puppy dog look had nothing on the one this man was sporting. "I thought I'd get used to it, but it's just getting worse. You and your friend are great, but…"

Daniel nodded. "It's not the same." He could understand that.

"After everything that's happened over the last few years I've turned into Action-girl. I can't stand sitting up here watching."

Daniel smiled sadly. "I'll miss you."

Cordelia returned his smile with one only slightly brighter. "I haven't left yet." The smile drooped. "I don't even know if I can leave. I don't know how to leave. Oh, god! What if I'm stuck here forever?"

Daniel's eyes sparkled. "If anyone can figure it out, Cordy, I'm sure you can." He started to walk away.

"Daniel?"

He stopped and turned to face her.

"Thanks."

"You're very welcome." With that he turned back, disappearing into the thick cloud.

Cordelia looked back to L.A. The two other holes closing up as all of her attention was focused on her friends.

"Vegas! They're going to VEGAS! ANGEL!"

Surrounded by cloud, Daniel grinned.

XXXXX

End.


End file.
